Ask Flynn and Rapunzel
by DisneyTangledFanGirl
Summary: Hey guys! I got Flynn and Rapunzel here with me, so if you want to ask them a question they are right here. Ask them anything. Was Flynn ever a pirate? How did Flynn propose to Rapunzel? What Disney Prince does Flynn hang out with? If ya wanna know read.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny: **Yo what's up peeps, Guess what? I got Flynn and Rapunzel here, to answer your questions.

**Rapunzel:** Yeah, Destiny's a good friend of ours. She always visits us at DisneyWorld.

**Destiny: **They said I was there biggest fan! EEEEEEEEEE!

**Flynn: *shudders* **Yeah, you visit us every weekend! It's creepy! You're 12 years old and dress up as us. You follow Rapunzel and I on Tumblr, Facebook,Youtube, and Twitter, and you wore a Rapunzel wig to school. You're a creepy fangirl.

**Rapunzel: **Eugene! Be nice!

**Destiny:** You remember the first time I met you guys and I started crying? Or when you guys pulled me from the audience for DISNEY ON ICE: DARE TO DREAM, to lauch a floating lantern with you guys and I started whezzing in excitment?

**Flynn:** Who would ever forget that?

**Destiny: **I did! Hehe. *whispers* I love you Flynn.

**Flynn: **O-o What?

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny: <strong>Our first question is from Ishianna, "Flynn why is your hip so tiny?"

**Flynn:** Why is your head so big?

**Rapunzel: **Eugene!

**Destiny:** Our next question is from Richard, "Flynn are you friends with Prince Aladdin?"

**Flynn: **Why yes, Aladdin is my friend we go on adventures together, and we "borrow" things. *laughs nervously*

**Destiny: **This next question is from Shannon, "Rapunzel, if Flynn died which Disney Prince would you fall in love with?"

**Rapunzel: **Oh my, I hope nothing EVER happens to my Eugene, but if I had to pick it would be... Prince Naveen, he's quite charming.

**Flynn: **Yeah, but he can't do the smolder and I'm much better looking *grins*

**Destiny: **The next question is from my BFF Destiny, (we share the same name) "Flynn Rider Y U SO HARD TO DRAW?"

**Flynn: **Because I'm too handsome!

**Destiny: **True dat', next question is from Sherlene, "Rapunzel do you miss Flynn being with you at Disney World?"

**Rapunzel: **Of course, but I'm sure Disney had a reason to remove him.

**Flynn: **I loved my job...

**Destiny:** Next question is from Jaylen, "Flynn have you ever tried to be a pirate?"

**Flynn**: I did! But then I got sea sick... it was really embrassing...

**Destiny**: Our last question for today is from Micheal, "Rapunzel how did Flynn propose to you?"

**Rapunzel**: Oh this ones easy, Eugene took me out to the lanterns on my 19 birthday and he rented a boat. Then when the lanterns appeared, he told me to close my eyes. So I did and when I opened them, he was holding a lantern and on it, it said, "Will you marry me?" and I said yes!

**Destiny**: Awwwww, that's was sooooo romantic! *bursts into tears* I WANNA BOYFRIEND LIKE FLYNN! WAHHHHHHH! Well, that's all for today Disney Freaks! If ya wanna ask Flynn and Rapunzel a question, leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said if you want Rapunzel and Flynn to answer your question, LEAVE A REVIEW! Happy Halloween Disney Freaks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Next questioI DON'T OWN TANGLED IF I DID I WOULD BE ROLLING AROUND LAUGHING IN A PILE OF MONEY LIKE PETER FROM FAMILY GUY.

**Destiny: **Hey guys, we are back! Okay out first question is from ICIKY VICKY22,"Rapunzel, do you really like hazelnut soup?"

**Rapunzel: **I didnt at first, but living in that tower for so long, I kinda got use to the taste. So yes I do!

**Flynn: **I hate hazelnut soup! Yuck!

**Destiny: **Here's another question from ICKY VICKY22,"Flynn, why do fangirls write stories about you getting really hurt?"

**Flynn**: Wait! They do?

**Destiny: **Oh, Flynn we crazed fangirls do still love you. We just need to write stories with you hurt to realease our anger.

**Flynn: **People like you worry me.

**Destiny: **Next question is from BroadwayFanGirl91, "Flynn, why do you call Pascal a frog?"

**Flynn: **He's green, small, and has a long tounge, why wouldnt I?

**Destiny: **Next question is from Lucy in The Sky 12 (by the way such a pretty account name) asked,"Rapunzel when your hair was really long, how did you wash it?"

**Rapunzel: **I had a huge bathtub in the tower, so Mother... Er I mean Gothel helped me get all 70 feet of it in there and she would help me shampoo it.

**Destiny: **Next question is from Marie, "Rapunzel, do you ever get jelous that Eugene gets so much attention from his fangirls?"

**Rapunzel: **Not really, but there was this one time a fangirl did come up to Eugene and kissed him on the cheek, and I got a little angry, but then I kinda got use to the fangirls, as long as they dont go any further than that.

**Destiny: **Next few questions are from Kim Possible,( I loved that show!) "Do you like my show?"

**Flynn: **I've never seen it.

**Destiny: **Question number 2, "Rapunzel are you friends with Jasmine?"

**Rapunzel: **I am! We have so much in common, are Prince's use to be theives and we were both isolated in our home for most of our lives!

**Destiny: **Question number 3, "Rapunzel, how many bottles of conditioner did you go through when you had long hair?"

**Rapunzel: **Hmmm... well sometimes 40- 60 bottles. And it took forever to wash it out.

**Destiny: **That's alot of hair! Question number 4 "Flynn, whats your favorite pass time?"

**Flynn: **Spending every second of my life with Rapunzel or reading The Tales of Flynniagan Rider!

**Destiny: **I'm going to look for tha book. Question number 5, "Flynn and Rapunzel, do you want kids?"

**Rapunzel**: I never thought about it, But I woudnt mind. I love children!

**Flynn**: I never had a father so I dont know if I would dad.

**Destiny**: Of course you would! You're Flynn Rider! You can do anything! Question number 6,"Flynn so are you still intouch with the Stabbington Brothers?"

**Flynn: **Never trust a guy who wears a eyepatch... or his brother. These guys grow a few biceps and suddnelt there're in charge, you know? Ah let's face it: they're theives, Im a theif- it's not really a realationship built on trust. But really, it's survial of the fittest- or in this case- surviaval of the clever...est... best looking? Hey. whatever works. But no Im not intouch with them, hopefully I never see them again.

**Destiny: **Question number 7, "Rapunzel and Flynn, how often do you break into random song and dance?"

**Rapunzel: **Not that often...

**Destiny: **Hey guys that was our last question for today, tommorow I'll get Rapunzel and Flynn to answer the rest of you questions, okay ummm... leave a review and a question! *smolders*

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! These are alot of questions! If you have a question review. I'll get Rapunzel and Flynn to answer the rest of your questions tommrow. Abinanzza. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN TANGLED IF I DID I WOULD BE ROLLING AROUND LAUGHING IN A PILE OF MONEY LIKE PETER FROM FAMILY GUY.

**Destiny: **Hey fellow Disney Fans! Sorry it took so long, these are ALOT of questions. After this I'm going to have to ask to ask only one question per chapter. First question is from DisneyPrincess, "Rapunzel,have you ever hung out with Belle from Beauty and the Beast?"

**Rapunzel:** I did once. We read lots of books together. Belle's library is huge!

**Destiny: **Question number 2 from the same person, "Rapunzel, do you miss having 70- feet of hair? Or do you like having it shorter, more manageable locks?"

**Rapunzel: **I'm not really sure, I do kinda miss my long golden hair. Brushing it was quite a chore... and hoisting Gothel into that tower day in and day out wasnt easy. But all in all, I really do think my hair was a blessing. It came in handy- I can hang on the rafters while I paint, and if a bandit snuck into my tower I could use it to tie him up. How many girls can say that they could do that with their hair. But I also love my short brown hair, it's more easy to deal with.

**Destiny: **Question number 3, "Rapunzel, how on earth did you find Pascal in the middle of Germany? Are chameleons really native there?"

**Rapunzel: **Well, one mourning when I was 12 years old, Gothel came back to the tower from a busy day spending time in the kingdom. So she put her basket on the counter and told me she was going to take a nap. So she did. I heard a squeak come from her basket and I looked inside. There was a little chameleon, so I took him out and named him Pascal. Then we began to talk and he told me all about how he got here. Later that night he slept beside me on my pillow and from that day forward he lived with me. But I don't know if they're native in Germany. As long as I have Pascal.

**Destiny: **Question number 4, "Rapunzel, does part of you miss Mother Gotherl at all? Or are you 100% glad shes dead?"

**Rapunzel: **Even if she did take me from my real parents, Im greatfull she gave me a proper home, cloths, and food to eat. I go miss her, she was the only human I knew fro 18teen years.

**Destiny: **Question number 5, "Flynn, are you also friends with any of the Disney animal heroes?"

**Flynn:** No, Im not really good with animals.

**Destiny: **Question 6, "Flynn, If you and Rapunzel broke up, which Disney princess would you want to be with and why?"

**Flynn: **Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rapunzel is the only one for me! But Destiny is forcing me to answer the question so it would have to be either, Tiana or Belle. Because Tiana works really hard for what she wants, and Belle is a brunnete.

**Destiny:** Question 7, "Flynn do you have any memories of your birth parents?"

**Flynn: **No, they both dies in a fire when I was two... I dont really like talking about it.

**Destiny: **Question 8, "Flynn, WHY YOU SO DARNED HOT?"

**Flynn: **Super human good looks, born with it! Happy belated Birthday!

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny: <strong>Our next 2 questions are from Captin Cynthia, "Flynn, would you rather meet a physotic pengin or an infamous pirate?"

**Flynn:**Uhhhhh... a infamous pirate! Pirates are cool. Dont pengins bite?

**Destiny: **Next question, "Rapunzel, what do you think your life would be if your mom was never sick, and she never needed the magic flower?"

**Rapunzel:**I dont know. I never thought of that. But I probably would of never meet Eugene...

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny: <strong>Tangled4Ever asks, "Flynn, what were your first thoughts when you saw Rapunzel walking down the isle towards you?"

**Flynn: **Rapunzel and I arent married yet, but we are getting married on Disney Channel in Spring 2012, it will be called Tangled Ever After!

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny: <strong>Next questions is from my friend Disneyisbeautifull, "Why does Rapunzel have blonde hair in the posters and stuff but at the end of the movie, she has brown hair? And did Pascal really never change?"

**Rapunzel: **Disney Magic!And Pascal changes physically but not mentally. Hehe, thanks for the cookie.

**Destiny: **Question 2, "Does Maximus have realitives that are dogs?"

**Flynn:**We dont know.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny:<strong> Next question is from Lucy in the sky with diamonds, " Rapunzel and Flynn, was it difficult adjusting to palace life?"

**Rapunzel:** It was at first, but after I learned how to walk in shoes and how to waltz it was easy!

**Flynn:**Yeah right, its easy for you, but the Captin of the guard is always on my tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny: <strong>our last questions for today is from xXSunlillyXx, "Rapunzel, do you still paint on your walls now that you're a princess?"

**Rapunzel: O**f course! Just because Im a princess doesnt mean I cant still do the things I love. Nothing should stop you from doing the things you love, thats what makes you, **YOU**! :)

**Destiny:** Last question, "Flynn, what is your favorite tale from The Tales of Flynnigan Rider?"

**Flynn:**Hmmmm... I would have to say Flynnigan Rider and the golden compass.

**Destiny: T**hats all for today folks, please only leave on question per chapter! Love ya, hugs and kisses!


End file.
